Totally Not Stalking
by Dragonerin
Summary: When Lucy decided to go to the library, she expected a calm day, nothing out of the ordinary happening. But she didn't count on having a little, half-naked follower... (Graylu One Shot) (Based off Libraries, Lilies and Little Kisses) (Rated T to be safe) (Also on Tumblr)


**Sorry, text wasn't working! They this:**

* * *

"I'm gonna head to the library!" Lucy told her pink haired buddy.

"Nah," Natsu replied. Lucy frowned at him.

"Nah what?" she asked.

"I don't wanna come."

"I NEVER ASKED YOU!"

* * *

Gray watched Lucy leave the guild. The library, hey? Sounds interesting…

"Gray-sama!"

Gray groaned. Not this nutcase.

"Gray-sama! Juvia found these flowers and thought she'd give them to you!" she beamed, holding out some vibrant pink tulips. Gray shook his hands.

"No, no, you keep them," he said. If he didn't leave soon, he'd lose track of Lucy!

Juvia pouted.

"Gray-sama rejected my flowers," she whispered, staring at the ground, "Why would Gray-sama not want them? Juvia picked them all fresh this morning!"

Anger started to rise in her voice.

"Does Gray-sama love someone else?! Someone who is not Juvia?!"

Gray stepped back, panicking. Not looking, he stood on someone's toe.

"OW! YOU CLUMSY ICE-HEAD!"

Gray sighed, and turned to apolgise to Natsu.

"Sorry, Natsu, it was an accident," he said, trying to slip out the door.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU STUPID SNOWMAN!"

Natsu grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Gray asked, frustrated. Natsu raised his fists.

"Fight me!" he told him, "I'm all fired up!"

Gray sighed. He had no other option.

"Ice make shackles!" he yelled, and Natsu was shot across the room. Ice chains and wrist cuffs chained him to the wall, and no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't escape. Gray began to run out the door, towards the library.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled after him, "THAT'S CHEATING!"

* * *

Gray ran full speed to the library, passing Gajeel and Levy on the way. They didn't see him, Gajeel had fallen over and Levy was fussing over him.

Thank goodness.

Gray strolled in causally. Now where would Lucy be…?

He wandered into the romantic novel section, spotting her beautiful blonde hair.

He hid behind a shelf, and moved the books to the side, making a peep hole.

He gazed at her and sighed. She was so beautiful. Words could not describe how perfect she was to him. She had a cute face, a good body, and, more importantly, a great personality. She was couragous, strong, kind, loving…

He took off his jacket, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He set them both down on a stack if books, and continued peering at her.

Was this stalkerish?

He frowned. Well, Juvia did it all the time, so it must be ok.

Oh goodness.

He was turning into Juvia.

The horror!

He shuddered, taking a step back.

Walking straight into the book pile and knocking it over.

The books fell the ground with a thud, and Gray jumped.

"Damn it!" he whispered, looking back at Lucy. She and Levy were still talking, she hadn't noticed him…

"Gray? The heck are you doing here?"

Gray went red. Crap!

Gajeel stood in front of him, glaring down at him. Damn, that guy was tall.

"I-I was, um, getting a new book!" Gray stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"You hate reading," the dragon slayer pointed out. Damn you Gajeel!

Gray felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, and Gajeel's eyebrows raised.

Gray glanced from Gajeel to his peep-hole; then back to Gajeel. Then he nearly face-palmed.

'Damn it Gray!' He thought to himself, 'You've given it away!'

Gajeel peered through the gap, then looked back at Gray.

"Were you spying on Lucy?" he demanded. Gray could have sworn he was a cherry red by now.

"Um, no, well, I wouldn't exactly say spying, um" he began.

"You were totally stalking her."

Gajeel grinned.

"Natsu's gonna kill you if he finds out," he told him, and headed off.

Gray sighed to himself. He could trust Gajeel to keep the secret safe… He thought…

He looked back at Lucy. He needed an excuse to go up to her… But he didn't want to make it awkward or effect their friendship…

Hmm….

* * *

Gray finished tying up the librarian, proud of his work.

Everything had gone to plan so far. He had successfully knocked out one of the librarians secretly, dragging them into a broom cupboard. He had taken the uniform, leaving the man in his chibi-Elfman underwear.

Man, some people.

He made a mirror of ice, and looked at his reflection.

He had pulled on the trousers, which were made of black satin and had a sky blue streak down the outside of the legs. He had swapped his necklace for a pair of spectacles on a chain, and wore them around his neck. He had attempted to comb his hair into place, but it hadn't done much.

He grinned, winking at the reflection. He was sexy in uniform. Well, half a uniform anyway.

Gray sighed.

It still looked like him.

He placed a finger on his chin, thinking.

What would make him look different?

He looked around the store-room, looking for some inspiration.

"Ah-ha!" he declared, and reached for a black sharpie at on the shelf. He leaned forward towards the ice mirror, being very careful. One wrong move could ruin everything…

He kept dead still as he pressed the pen to his face. Straight line… And curl… Other side… Straight line… And curl!

Gray threw the pen over his shoulder, and beamed at the result.

He now had a moustache, a French one, which curled up at the ends.

Gray smiled at it.

"Nailed it."

* * *

Gray left the broom cupboard, and glanced around. Ah, Lucy and Levy were still talking, and Gajeel was asleep on the table.

Excellent.

Acting casual, he began to stroll towards them.

"Excuse me!"

Gray cringed. Why? Why now?

He turned to face the water mage behind him.

"What is it Ju- I mean, ma'am?"

Juvia looked over his shoulder.

"Have you seen a man walking around with no shirt?" she asked. Gray shrugged.

"No, sorry," he told her. She held up a small bundle.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I found his clothes," she said. Gray went slightly red. Damn it! He thought he had hidden those!

Juvia looked him in the eye, frowning.

"You aren't wearing a shirt…" she said suspiciously. Gray gulped.

"Oh, so I am, I didn't noti-"

Juvia leaned up against him, still staring into his soul.

"You look like Gray-sama too…" she muttered. Gray winced. This was it, his cover was blown…

"But Gray-sama doesn't have a moustache."

She let go, and walked away. Gray sighed in relief. That was close.

"Hey! You!"

A man ran over to him, grabbing Gray's shoulders.

"What did Juvia say to you?" He asked, his white hair falling over his face. Gray laughed slightly.

"Lyon?"

Lyon frowned.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. Gray clenched his fists.

"Um, well, you're my favourite mage!" he lied. Lyon looked smug.

"Why thank you," he said slyly, "But anyway, what did that girl just say to you?"

Gray shrugged again.

"She just said she was looking for someone," he told Lyon. Lyon swore under his breath.

"Damn you, Gray!" he said, dashing off.

He stopped, and turned back to Gray.

"Nice moustache, by the way"

Once Lyon had disappeared, Gray chuckled.

Man, he loved that moustache!

* * *

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Levy and Lucy looked him up and down.

"No, I don't think so," Levy said, and the two girls exchanged glances.

"Um, do I know you?" Lucy asked. Gray tried to look innocent.

"I don't think so, why?"

Lucy frowned/

"You look like someone I know…"

She and Levy squinted at him.

"But Gray doesn't have a moustache," they both said. Gray sighed in relief. This moustache was the best!

Gray looked down at the book in Lucy's hand.

"You know, if you like that, you'll love 'Forever and Always'," he told her, naming the only book he could remember. Lucy smiled.

"I've heard a lot about it!" She admitted, "Is it good?"

Gray thought for a second, as he hadn't actually read it.

"Well, I liked it, and hopefully you will too."

* * *

They spent most of the afternoon talking, Lucy questioning about books and Gray making up random things. Levy left after a while, saying she 'had to keep an eye on Gajeel'. Lucy still didn't know it was Gray, she had just read his name tag and believed his name was 'Antonio Marderas'.

"I've actually started writing a book," Lucy told him, ecstatic. Gray faked surprise.

"Really?" he asked, "That's amazing!"

Lucy blushed, looking away.

"Nah, it's nothing special," she told him modestly.

"Really? 'Cos it sounds special to me," Gray told her. She went even redder.

"You're too kind!" she said, and Gray smiled.

The sun began to set, filling the library with shining rays. Lucy glanced at the clock.

"Well, I had better go soon," she said, sighing, "The others will be wandering where I went."

Gray looked depressed.

"Really? Okay then," he said gloomily. Lucy smiled.

"You know, you really remind me of a guy I know called Gray, Antonio," she told him. Gray frowned.

"Hmm, the name is familiar…" he said, hoping to extract some of her thoughts, "Could you possibly describe him?"

Lucy went pink.

"Well, he's tall and totally fit, he's got gorgeous black hair, the cutest eyes, the most adorable smile," she sighed dreamily, "Not to mention a great personality. He's perfect in every way."

Gray went red.

"So, why haven't you asked him out?" he asked. Lucy sighed.

"Why would someone like him ever like someone like me?" she asked him, "Also, the man has to make the first move. And Juvia would probably kill me."

"Lucy." Gray took hold of her hands. "Any man would be lucky to have you."

And with that, he leaned in, stopping Lucy from saying something else. His lips pressed softly against hers, awaiting her move.

Lucy stood there, shocked. Had Antonio? After all she'd just said about Gray?

Unable to help herself, she wrapped an arm around his neck. She kissed him back, not wanting it to ever end.

Gray eventually pulled away, taking a deep breathe.

"Sorry, I had to do that at least once before you go," he told her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Now, I guarantee you that that Gray-thingy-m'bober will ask you out tomorrow. Trust me."

Lucy went a deep pink.

"I'm sorry," she told him in reply, "You're a great guy, but I can't rid these feelings for Gray."

Gray nodded. "

It's absolutely fine," he said.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Gray swore slightly under his breath. Crap. The librarian had woken up.

"I have to go," Gray told Lucy, kissing her cheek, "Don't forget about that Gray-guy!"

He dashed out of the library, leaving Lucy standing there blushing.

* * *

Gray walked into the guild the next morning, full off energy. He had planned what he was going to say all night, but still he was nervous.

He approached Lucy, who was sat whispering with Levy. Gajeel was sat with them, with Levy sat snugly on his knees, and his arm around the small girl. He gazed at her dreamily, smiling. Gray grinned.

Looks like he wasn't the only one that found love at the library.

"Um, Lucy?" he asked. All three of them looked at him. Lucy looked speechless.

"W-w-what is it?" she stuttered. Gray went pink.

"I, um, do you, um, possibly, err," he stammered. Damn it! He had it planned out! What was going wrong?

"Spit it out Gray," Gajeel told him. Gray took a deep breath.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldpossiblyliketogooutfordinner?" he told her, speaking quickly.

Lucy went red.

"Like, with Erza and Natsu too?" she asked. Gray went a shade redder.

"No, just you and me."

"A date?"

"Yes."

The whole guild went silent. Gray felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, and he knew everyone was looking at them.

Lucy sat there, starstruck. Levy was glancing between them, grinning mischievously. Gajeel smirked, and nodded as if to say "Good one mate".

Lucy went red.

"I-I would love to go out for dinner," she said. Gray smiled.

"Great! Is 5 okay? At the Harbour Wine Bar?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"That would be perfect!" she told him, "You wanna sit with us."

Grinning from ear to ear, Gray took a seat opposite the girls.

"Hey, Antonio was right!" Levy told Lucy. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Antonio?"

"Oh yeah! There was a librarian yesterday that looked like you, Gray. Except he had a moustache."

Gray tried to hide his guilty smile.

"Well, that's… unusual"

* * *

**Hope this one worked! Thanks guys for all your support, and thanks for reading!**

**Tumblr blog: Imaginefandoms4**

**~Dragon out~**


End file.
